


Change

by kokokoriii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo on the side, M/M, Mainly fluff with a little angst, Mental Health Issues, Oikawa books it, Oikawa is hurting (like usual), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokokoriii/pseuds/kokokoriii
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa's relationship is changing as they get older.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Change

With the summer coming to an end, Kuroo wanted to cram as much time with Bokuto as he could before university started. They had spent the warm months traveling around Japan and even visited South Korea for a week. They were enjoying the serenity and peacefulness of being alone on different resorts. 

So when Kuroo got a call from Oikawa saying they were in Tokyo and needed a place to stay, he was pissed. It was the middle of the night and Kuroo considered ghosting his friends and letting them find a seedy motel to sleep at, but Bokuto convinced him otherwise (they could get bitten by bed bugs and die). They rushed home from their weekend getaway at the spa in the pouring rain just to sneak two idiots into Bokuto's basement. 

Iwaizumi was fuming, his anger practically radiating off his body. Both him and Oikawa were soaking wet, their clothes sticking to them heavily. Iwaizumi's back was facing towards Oikawa and Kuroo wondered if he had something to do with their problem. 

"So, what happened?" Bokuto finally asked, coming downstairs with towels and dry sweats. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, "We drove down to Tokyo to go to Disney but someone fucked up our reservations and made them for next year." He glares at Oikawa over his shoulder the brunette wraps a towel around his head to hide his face. "And then we tried to find a hotel that would let us in but apparently there's some business conference going on and all the hotels in the area are booked up for this weekend. So, it's Oikawa's fault." 

Oikawa mutters something inaudible and the boys break out into an argument. Bokuto shushes them, afraid they're going to wake up his parents, and Iwaizumi grumbles an apology and sits back against the couch. They change clothes and agree to settle down for bed, Iwaizumi making Oikawa sleep on the floor. 

Bokuto wakes Kuroo up early the next morning before his parents wake up for work. They warm all of Bokuto's sister's Pop-Tarts in the toaster and Bokuto empties out his new case of Redbull. It's no homemade eggs and freshly brewed coffee but it'll do. Kuroo stares at the toaster waiting for the pastries to pop up when the basement door opens and a groggy-looking Oikawa sneaks out. 

Neither Bokuto nor Kuroo notice Oikawa tip-toe to the front door and slide out. In fact, they don't even realize Oikawa isn't in the basement anymore until Iwaizumi comes upstairs looking for him. 

"Did Oikawa come up here?" 

"No," Kuroo answers, turning around to face Iwaizumi, "We've been waiting for both of you." 

They silently check around the house before worrying. They look in each room of the downstairs and even the basement but come to a conclusion that Oikawa must have left when they see the front door is unlocked (and Bokuto ALWAYS locks the front door at night). Iwaizumi runs a hand through his hair and wants to punch a wall. Oikawa was such a child sometimes. 

He felt guilty, though. He and Oikawa had been arguing a lot lately and the trip to Disney was supposed to fix whatever was going on. But when the reservations were wrong, Iwaizumi released his stress to the wrong person. He called Oikawa incompetent and should have seen through the forced laugh that Oikawa was hurting just as much. Now Oikawa had gone missing (or maybe for a run? No, Oikawa didn't go for runs for fun) in an unknown city. 

"Do you need to borrow my car?" Bokuto asked Iwaizumi, putting the pieces together by Iwaizumi's expression. Iwaizumi only nodded so Bokuto snagged his keys off the pegboard and tossed them to Iwaizumi. "Want a Pop-Tart for the ride?" 

Iwaizumi was worried about his boyfriend. Oikawa had a tendency to overthink things but bottle up his emotions at the same time, literally becoming a havoc that could burst at the wrong word. He wasn't doing the best mentally, either. His anxiety was through the roof with university only weeks ago and he kept having bad days. With everything going on in his own chaotic life, Iwaizumi sometimes forgot that all Oikawa needed was human interaction. 

He drove around the city aimlessly for a while, glancing out the window for any sign of his boyfriend but had no luck for what seemed like hours. He finally parked his car on the side of the road and decided to walk around a shopping district. Spending money was Oikawa's bad habit when he got upset. And like Iwaizumi expected, there he was. Oikawa was walking out of a boutique holding two bags filled with things when Iwaizumi charged him. 

"Are you kidding me?" 

"Oh," Oikawa said, his voice hardly a whisper, "You found me." 

Iwaizumi doesn't know what to say. Oikawa's eyes were puffy and he knows he's been crying in between stores. Part of him wants to take Oikawa's hands and confess his love and tell him how sorry he was for their constant fighting and another part of him wants to bodyslam Oikawa to the ground for making him have a brain aneurism. Instead, he offers to hold Oikawa's bags as he shops around more. 

"I have Bokuto's car," He says finally, "So, whenever you want to leave we can." 

Oikawa pulls a sweater off a rack and holds it up against his body, "I'd rather die here." 

"You can't."

Oikawa glares at Iwaizumi but puts the sweater back on the rack and shoves his hands in his pockets. Iwaizumi's right, obviously, and Oikawa knows he should just follow his boyfriend to the car but he feels stubborn. Iwaizumi convinces Oikawa to leave the clothing store and buys him taiyaki and they sit on a bench nearby to eat. Oikawa is frowning now and Iwaizumi reaches over to place a hand on his knee. 

"I'm sorry, Tooru," Iwaizumi says softly. 

"Me too," He says back. 

Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa's face and falls into a trance. He remembers the first time he realized he loved Oikawa, when they had just won nationals during their second year and Oikawa had tears of joy streaming down his face and his expression was indescribable to this day. Their love has always been there - through the screaming matches to the movie nights to the love making. At the end of the day, things were changing and they weren't the same prepubescent boys they were throughout high school. But change was good, Iwaizumi told himself, it was inevitable. 

Oikawa leans against Iwaizumi's shoulder, "I got diagnosed with bipolar disorder last month." 

He expects Iwaizumi to shove him off in repulse - how could he love someone who's mentally ill? But instead, Iwaizumi just pulls Oikawa closer and presses his lips to the top of his head. "Yeah? When did it start?" 

He relaxes against his boyfriend, "I've always felt this way but it got worse when we graduated. I would have manic episodes and stay up all night and just freak out about university and then the next day I wouldn't be able to get out of bed." 

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"It just never came up," Oikawa says. He waits a moment before speaking again, "I'm really sorry about Disney."

"Don't be," Iwaizumi runs his fingers across Oikawa's side, causing him to smile at the ticklishness, "It was an accident and I overreacted." 

Oikawa chewed on the inside of his cheek, "I wish we could have gone." 

"Next year, I promise." 

Iwaizumi finally convinces Oikawa to go with him to the car. It's been hours since he left so he sends Bokuto a text message explaining that they're alive and coming back now. They spend the rest of the weekend in Bokuto's basement, the group snuggling with their significant other underneath woolen blankets and watching Disney movies to fill the void. Iwaizumi presses his head against Oikawa's while Kuroo and Bokuto are distracted by Frozen. 

"This will be a funny memory to talk about at our wedding."


End file.
